Zombies Shugo Style
by I UNDERSTAND MY WORLD AGAIN
Summary: The title says it all. This is my first story.


Kimi: Hi peoples, just to let you know that i have other names talking before and after each story I write. So lets meet the other voices in my head, OK.

Miki: Hello everyone nice to meet you all!

Kimi: Well Ikotu is Nikolai, Tadase is Richtofen, Utau is Dempsey, and Amu is Takeo

Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, and Amu are playing Call of Duty World at War. Ikuto is old enough to buy it, I think so. Well its a really hot day and then out of nowhere, a big BANG. "Hey, what happen to the game." Amu looks at Utau and the others but they don't like them self. She relized that she sound different. "AAAAAAHHH!" Utau looks at her clothes and then at the others. "Why do we look different and whats with the weird voice," Tadase ask nicely. "We are in the game as the character and we need to kill the zombies." "But how is that possible, just a second a go we where at Ikutos and Utau's house and now we're here." "Well, who am I now, tell me tell me," Amu said to everyone looking at her. Ikuto has the taste of vodka in his mouth. "Hey why do I have a weird German voice. Cool, I like it." Tadase yells out loud that everyone looks at him.

It looks like they end up in some part of Germany with weird looking,bright light,kinda colorful tower. They are that Der Riese.

The only that doesn't say anything is Utau because she really don't care. Shooting at whatever comes their way it ends up end. Utau opens a weird looking door that has a old toy box with words all over it. "They I'm going to try open this box and see whats in it." She thinks that nothing bad is in there, but what happens it guns randomly show up and when it ends a shot gun is floating in air. "Um...should i take it or try again," she ends up taking it. Now everyone else is trying the the box. Now its like round 5 not knowing what lie ahead for them.

Round 6 Dogs

Fog comes weird men voice yell "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS..." Lightening hits and a dog shows up walking a little bit then running towards them. Some run on fire.

"What the hell are they!" Ikuto trying to kill them with his BAR.

Trying to kill them as fast as possible with out getting hurt. The rest of the gang are camping out somewhere.

"I want some food right now." Everyone is thinking about at that time like this. When trying to stay alive they are thinking about food. What is wrong with all of them?

"Hey, did you guys know that in the really game they don't eat, I wound if we can eat in this game at least," Amu saying to the guys trying not get hurt in any way possible. Ikuto is camping out by himself and its working because you would die already doing that.

Round 7 back the zombies.

They all meet and see what they should do. They haven't thought about the Speed Cola or the others in the game.

"Do you guys know what these weird looking soda machines are doing here?" Utau trying to do something with them when Ikuto comes to up her and buts a Speed Cola. They meet with the other two to camp out.

Now more and more zombies are coming and the gang is running out of juice.

"What are we going to do if we have no more juice to kill the zombies." ask Amu

When killing one zombie a little picture of ammo show. Not really sure what to do Amu goes throws it and a voice says Max Ammo. Thanks to Amu they all have ammo. They split up to rebuild the windows. Amu and Tadase are going back were they started the game. They look at this tower wounding what it does. So they go back to were they camp to ask Ikuto what it does.

He says "Its a teleporter and we to start up all 3 to be able to upgrade your weapons." "All we need to do is to make a crawler and find the teleporter then run back to the main frame."

Round 8

Utau ask everyone how much points they have. They all have more than 5,000 points. So now they can buy some Juggernaut, Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer. They all try to make a crawler so then they can get some drinks. When they all get at least one drink the next round starts. Not good for them."They just won't fucking die," Nikolai (Ikotu) knowing why he is saying that. As they are shooting the zombies that are coming more more each round. They don't know whats going to happen next. A voice ring though the whole place saying that a person will visit you when the round is over.

"What should we do now, when the round is over a person will come, who might it be?", "don't say anything that might get us killed." Amu tell Utau not to say that again.

END OF ROUND 8

Suddenly, a lighting strikes right in front of a window. They can't anything until the smoke clears up, which takes a while. When it did clear up they see someone that none of them know. She walks up to all of them looking really confused..."What do we do now"

To Be Continued...


End file.
